IcHiGo&BaNiRa
by Berri
Summary: Just a lito fiction i made....Really from Tokyo Mew Mew....but the only name i used wuz Ichigo! But i Had dat name first you know!..... I DID! :-P


Ichigo and Banira are as different as day and night, but still they're friends. For instance, Ichigo prefers evil over good and Banira prefers good over evil. They do have some things in common however. They both have crushes on the hottest boys in school.

There's Tomishiige aka Tomi.....and there's Murai. But of course, they are both different as well. Tomi is an obnoxious pervert where as Murai is a charming gentleman. Girls like Tomi because he always gave them compliments (after he smacks their asses). Girls like Murai because he gave girls compliments (after he helps them in one way or another). Now, assuming you're not an idiot, you can guess which girl liked who. Now to the problem. EVERY story needs a problem. Who wants a happy, jolly, cheerful story anyway? .................NOT ME!

Tomi and Murai are.......well.......always so competitive. Ever since elementary, both boys always competed against each other. You know how BOYS are! (Girls, you know what I mean). Ichigo and Banira are both infatuated with these boys, and everyone knows. While Banira has the power to kill people with her bare hands (Which she doesn't like to do a lot) and Ichigo can scare people off with a death stare, no girl has tried to make a move on Tomi and Murai, but no one can stop them from flirting with other girls. Now...........back to the story, hope you enjoy it, BAKA!

Two dimwitted girls followed Tomi's every move. He's walking down to the gym. "Reika! Can you lean on my shoulder, it hurts."

"Sure Tomi." She leaned on his shoulders, while Tomi let out a smile.

Tomi snapped his fingers, "Kumi, my other shoulders."

"No problem Tomi!" Kumi leaned on his left shoulders. Tomi walked down to the gym like the big man.

"Can I hold your clothes for you Murai?"

"No I will!"

"I'll hold your shoes!"

"Murai, can I get a hug?" Again, Murai was surrounded by a pack of girls, while he was trying to walk to the gym. Murai just smiled and gave everyone what they wanted. Being fourteen is hard, thought Murai. He loved the attention though, but he was kind of annoyed by these girls always following them.

"Banira! Banira!" yelled Ichigo excitedly.

"What is it Ichigo? We're just going to gym class," said Banira, looking at her strangely.

"You know who's in that class right?"

"Um, the gym teacher?"

"NO! TOMI!"

"Tomi? Who cares about him? If he's in there, then MURAI'S in there!" Both girls sighed. No matter how much they loved Tomi and Murai, Ichigo and Banira haven't had enough courage to talk to them.

"Aw Banira, just forget about them, we're the youngest girls in our class! Heck, we're not even fourteen yet!"

"NOT YET! I will be!"

"You're so lucky, now Murai will be looking at you!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, Tomi will look at you too." They entered the gym. One side was a circle of girls surrounding Tomi and another surrounding Murai.

"You wanna go scare the girls away?" asked Ichigo.

"Nah, then we probably couldn't talk to them anyways. Weh weha we be la la like like tha thas this."

Ichigo laughed, You're right. "Come on, let's play volleyball." Ichigo and Banira went to the volleyball court. Everyone was either huddling near Tomi and Murai. The rest of the guys were playing basketball. Ichigo and Banira practiced their serves and hits so maybe they can tryout for the team this year.

Ah, I'm so bored, thought Tomi, while the other girls tried to make him notice them.

"Tomi look!"

"No, look at me!"

"I can lick my nose!"

Tomi looked away with his hands on his chin. He looked through the two girls' legs who were trying to show him handstands. He saw two girls playing volleyball. Hey! That looks like fun.

"Murai, am I pretty?" asked one girl.

"Yea, yea, sure."

"Murai, do you like me?" asked another girl.

"Uh huh..........what?" Murai looked up from falling asleep. Why don't these girls leave me alone. I can't just yell at them to go away though...........Murai stretched out his arms and looked out to the gym. He saw two girls playing volleyball. Hey! That looks like fun.

"YAY! Come on Banira, hit it!"

"Shut up Ichigo, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Banira and Ichigo were having fun laughing and playing when Tomi and Murai came up to them. Ichigo ran fast to Banira's side. "Uh.....what are they doing here, Banira?" whispered Ichigo.

"I don't know....." Banira walked up to them cautiously. "I--COME--IN--PEACE!"

Tomi and Murai laughed........Banira was serious though!

"Relax, we just wanna play," said Tomi.

"Can we play?" asked Murai. Ichigo and Banira just shook their heads really, really hard and smiled.

"So, what about you and Banira against me and Ichigo?" asked Tomi.

"You're on! Ready Banira?" asked Murai, smiling happily at Banira.

"YEAH! LET'S PLAY!" screamed Banira. All of Tomi's and Murai's fans were looking at them with envious eyes. Ichigo went to stand next to Tomi.

"Teamwork, right Ichigo?" asked Tomi, winking.

"YES! YES! YES!" screamed Ichigo.

Tomi looked at her, "Don't get TOO excited!"

They started playing, the boys going really fiercely. Banira and Ichigo smiled widely every time Tomi and Murai made a point. It was 9-9 now. Ichigo turned to Tomi and almost screamed. "You're sweating like hell!" Ichigo smacked her mouth. "Oops, sorry Tomi."

Tomi took off his shirt and threw it to the bleachers, "Nah, you're right. This is better." Ichigo almost died on the spot. What a hot body! Ichigo mouthed it to Banira on the other side.

"Tomi, _Ichigo _just said you had a hot body," said Murai. Ichigo blushed furiously. He saw me? thought Ichigo. Tomi stopped in mid air and let the ball drop.

"WE WIN!" said Murai. He picked up Banira for a victory swing which made her blush. They started screaming.

"Oh well....." said Tomi.

"You played good!" said Ichigo.

"Thanks," said Tomi, then he moved Ichigo closer to the bleachers where no one could hear them. "Do you really think I have a hot body?" Tomi was leaning so close, she could hear his heart beat.

"Uh........um........" Ichigo stuttered. "BLAH!" Yellow, orange throw up belched all over Tomi's bare chest. Ichigo felt her head and fainted. *PITCH BLACK*

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" said Banira, rushing over to her. Tomi stood their stunned with throw up all over himself. The janitor came in and cleaned up the mess and Tomi went to the nurse. Banira sat with Ichigo and Tomi at the nurse's office. Murai just came to laugh at Tomi.

"I can't believe she threw up on you!" pointed Murai.

"Did I really make her that sick?" asked Tomi weakly.

"Maybe you were invading her space, _Tomi_. I hear you do a lot of _invading_," said Banira, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tomi, innocently.

"Aw come on Tomishiige, everyone knows you slept with every girl in 8th grade!" said Murai.

"WHAT?" said Tomi, jumping from his bed.

"Well, except maybe those two," Murai said looking at Banira and Ichigo.

"Hey! What if we're just saving ourselves!?!?" said Banira.

"Murai.......I slept with NO ONE! You hear me! Don't go around spreading rumors like that. I'm saving myself too........" said Tomi.

"Okay.......okay....didn't know a guy could get so sensitive over his virginity!" said Murai. Tom walked over with his throw up shirt trying to punch Murai.

"STOP! STOP! You two BOYS!" yelled Banira. Banira pulled Tomi back down to bed, reminding him still has throw up on it. Murai sneered. The nurse came in with a t-shirt and told Tomi to change. Banira got an ice pack for Ichigo's head.

"Uhn........" said Ichigo waking up. "That's so damn cold Banira." Banira laughed. Ichigo looked at Tomi. "OH I'M SO SORRY!" She tried to apologized.

"That's alright Ichigo. That's the first time a girl got sick looking at me," said Tomi.

"I didn't get sick.........you were just really close to me that's all and it was really hot," said Ichigo. Murai snickered and Banira smacked his side.

"Come on, we have to go home," said Banira. Ichigo got off the bed.

"Can I walk you home Banira?" asked Murai.

Banira smiled, "Sure." Banira and Murai left.

"Great, she left me for a guy," Ichigo plopped down on the bed, forgetting Tomi was there.

Tomi put his whole body on top of Ichigo, "Can I walk _you _home?"

"AHH! Get off! You pervert!" Ichigo pushed him onto the floor. What she really meant was: Stay on! Do it again! But of course Tomi didn't know. Hehe ^_^

"Hehe, sorry lost control," said Tomi and no he wasn't sorry at all.

"You really wanna walk me home or do you just want another fan?" asked Ichigo, stubbornly.

"I wanna walk you home!" said Tomi.

"So where do you live?" asked Murai.

"Oh........somewhere around here," said Banira. They were walking a few blocks from the school. Murai put his arm around Banira. *EEEE!* BANIRA was thinking, but you know......she just put her head on his shoulders. "What are you going to do about your fans?"

"Use you to scare them away......" Banira opened her mouth to protest but Murai kissed her on the spot.

"Tomi......." Ichigo said, walking down the street with Tomi.

"Yea?" asked Tomi.

"Yes.......you have a really, really hot body!"

"That's all you had to say, you didn't have to throw up on me!" said Tomi laughing.

"Yea, but you didn't have to come so close!"

"You mean like this?........" Tomi backed her against the wall. "Don't throw up now......." Ichigo closed her eyes. Tomi kissed her. She's a good kisser, thought Tomi. My first kiss, thought Ichigo........Things got really heated up that it was like their own little world.


End file.
